Episode 6944 (13th August 2014)
"Donna slips away from April's birthday party to meet Ross, who is making the final preparations for the job; and Charity is disarmed by her new client's good looks and charisma." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot It's April's birthday, and Donna is grateful to Marlon for organising everything. She masks her unease as she sees Gary North arriving to speak to Ross. Ross is uneasy when Gary appears behind him having let himself into Dale View. Charity is all dressed up for her client meeting with Harvey, and although Declan says he trusts her, there is a flicker of unease as he watches her head away. Bob entertains the kids at the party, while Donna struggles to remain calm. With all the information for the job, Ross gathers Donna and Adam at the cottage to discuss the plan. Marlon's concerned as Donna slips away from the party. Adam reels to discover that Donna is involved and wants out, but Donna urges him not to back out now. Tracy enjoys having power over Robbie as she forces him to say he got it wrong about her to Sam in order to return to Brook Cottage. Ross hands out mobiles ready for the assignment but Donna is called away to a crying April, who has hurt her finger during the party. On meeting Harvey, Charity is disarmed by his good looks and charisma. Andy arrives home after seeing a therapist. Victoria and Katie are both pleased that he is taking action. Once the party ends, Laurel worries to Marlon about how useless she felt when April was asking for Donna. When Marlon takes April her cake, Donna tells Marlon that he has to work harder to look after April without her. Marlon wants the truth to be told and Donna agrees, but only once tomorrow is over with. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Noah Macey - Jack Downham *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Gary North - Fergus O'Donnell *Harvey - Bruce Lawrence Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Dale View - Front hallway and living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Brook Cottage - Front garden *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen, front garden *Home Farm - Hallway and kitchen Notes *First appearance of Harvey Rogerson in the role of Leo Goskirk. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes